


A Change

by ErensBasementIsAHipNightClub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gryffindor John, M/M, More tags & Characters to come, People think he can read minds, Slytherin Sherlock, Spoiler alert: He can't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErensBasementIsAHipNightClub/pseuds/ErensBasementIsAHipNightClub
Summary: Sherlock & John are students at Hogwarts, and after an encounter with a bullied Sherlock, they become closer than they ever though was possible.





	1. The Lanky Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy this fic!

John was bored.

he laid his head on the desk, a soft groan escaping his lips while he positioned his potions book in front of him in order to avoid any possible attention from Professor Snape.  
To make it even better, he had to have Potions' class with the Slytherins'. It was near torture to be a Gryffindor in this class, with the favoritism he showed to the others being a constant reminder.

Which the Slytherins' did, cackling whenever Snape made a witty remark. 

"Watson, head up. 5 points from Gryffindor." John groaned at being disturbed from his thoughts, feeling guilt grow inside him from the point deduction. 

"5 points professor? Not to be rude, but that is absurd! He did nothing wrong!" A student behind him blurted out, blushing profusely after realizing that all eyes were on him.   
A few Gryffindors muttered in agreement, most of them thinking the same thing. A handful of Slytherins had a devilish smirk planted on his face, knowing how this encounter would end. 

Snape glared daggers at the unfortunate student before saying, "10 points from Gryffindor," with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

The Slytherins' demonic guffaws seemed to engulf the classroom, making the others groan.

"Funny how being bullied as Hogwarts during your student years causes you yourself to take your anger out on mere children, you yourself becoming no better than the bully you so dreaded. You were also envious of a Gryffindor because of a relationship, I presume by your left sleeve."

Snape's eyes widened in shock, his attention turning to the lanky Slytherin who made this remark. Students around the room gasped in shock, and a few students even looked scared for the boy.  
The room was silent.

Snape walked towards the boy, the soft click of his shoes being the only audible sound in the room.

Tip-Tap

You've heard rumors about the boy, (whose name you couldn't remember due to it being both ridiculous and long), many saying that he could supposedly do things like read minds as well as peoples past.   
You thought the rumors were bullocks, but you were starting to believe them due to experiencing this incident first-hand. How could he possibly know? He could be making it up, but that wouldn't explain Snape's reaction to his statement.

They glared daggers at each other, and the boy's gaze did not (surprisingly) falter for even a millisecond.

"10 points from Slytherin."

"Oh, and see me after class. Shame, really. I was starting to like you Mr. Holmes." the professor added.

"I can't say I've ever felt the same way about you, Professor." He replied,with a proud planted grin on his face.  
"5 points from Slytherin."

The boy, whos name you now knew as Holmes, looked extremely pleased with himself as he said, 

"Looks like the Slytherins have the penalty in your class for once, now isn't that a nice change? It was about time. Oh also, it's Sherlock, not Holmes. Please refrain from associating me with my brother. Als-"

"God, Holmes, just shut up already! You're making this way worse for everybody!"

"Did you not hear what I just said? It's Sherlock."

"Yeah but-"

"You two, quiet. Holmes, I suggest you follow his advice." Snape turned from them, before the bell, with what seemed like perfect timing after an eternity of waiting, finally rang.


	2. His Savior

You were walking to your next class when it happened.

The lanky boy in your Potions' class was walking to what you assumed was Defense Against the Dark Arts, when you saw he'd been "stopped" by what seemed like a third-year Ravenclaw and two boys who you knew to be first-year Slytherins. 

You could see why this would be happening, seeing how Sherlock had caused an annoyance with Snape, to say the least, which had resulted in a point deduction.

_"I don't really see what the point is... (lmao get it point) How can someone be so angry over silly house rivalry? And shouldn't the Ravenclaw be happy about what Sherlock did?"_

You wondered whether you should do something, as they weren't really doing anything except surrounding him. You watched, a bit of fear bubbling inside you as you saw them practically spitting insults at him. 

"You think you can just do whatever you want without consequences!?"

You heard something along the lines of "Guess you're not as smart as you think, you fucking freak," 

Finally, when one of the Slytherins threw a punch at his gut, causing him to curl in on himself, you decided to intervene.

"That's enough!"

You quickly rushed towards them, spreading your arms between them to stop any more from happening, acting as a sort of human shield.

"I suggest you leave the bloke alone before a Professor or Prefect catches you. You'll get suspended, or worse, expelled!  
"  
They didn't seem to expect anyone to intervene, which was apparent by the look on their faces. 

"You realize my brother is a Prefect, right?" Sherlock practically snarled at them

Fear etched on their faces, and after hearing that statement they scurried away like rats. 

_"That's what they are,"_ you thought to yourself

You saw them throw a wand at him, which you guessed was Sherlock's.

"Need a hand? You took quite the hit there."

You offered your hand to him, which he looked at cautiously before taking.

He stared at you, eyes wide from the encounter. "Thanks," he said in a monotone voice before quickly striding away.

"Wait, don't you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" You called out to him, but he continued walking, not even turning to look at you.

~~~Sherlock's POV~~~

I was rushing to my next class, feeling wary due to what happened yesterday. 

The other Slytherins were not happy with me. I kept my head down in order to not attract any attention from others looking to pick a fight.

Of course, I should've known it would be a bad idea to not fucking sonic the hedgehog the way outta there into my next class (my apologies for this wording) because someone, of course, had to push me, causing me to trip. 

That sent me skittering across the ground.

 

"God damn it," I whispered to myself, immediately getting back up, hearing a few snickers at my struggling.

I quickly scurried away from whoever pushed me, not even taking a moment to glance at their face. I just wanted out of there. 

"Where are you going freak? I just want to talk!" You heard a female voice which you recognized as Donovan's behind you say.

You ignored her comment, walking away.

"Where do you think you're going? It's rude to ignore a lady like that, freak." Someone stopped in front of you, preventing from running away. 

You groaned at the realization that the little nickname "Freak" would stick for a while. 

The boy gripped, your shoulder and whispered at you, "You think you can just do what you want without any consequences? That's not how it works, freak."

"You're clearly mistaken, which you would realize if you had more than a single brain cell. Is it not obvious that I faced consequences from the Professor yesterday?"

The boy (Who's name you remember as Anderson) gripped your hair, pinning you to the wall. 

A third-year ravenclaw watching behind him grinned before saying, "You think you're so smart, huh? Well you'll see what happens to fucking smartasses today."

Disgusting.

"Are you really that insecure about your IQ within your house that you have insult people from other houses to make yourself feel better?" 

You knew saying that wouldn't help your situation, and your theory was confirmed after recieving a harsh blow to the stomach. 

You quickly reached for your wand, as your physical strength wasn't the greatest, before quickly having it snatched away by Anderson.

Your hands instinctively reached to cover the area, and you received a kick to the shin before hearing a "That's enough!" from a voice you didn't recognize.

_"Thank god..."_ you thought, which you realized was ironic, considering your beliefs on the man. But that didn't matter to you right now. All that mattered to you right now was that you were saved.


End file.
